Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
It is known to use a regulator in conjunction with a database system. Generally, the regulator provides one or more specific functionalities to the database system, such as closed loop system management.
In typical cases, a functionality designed for usage with a database system operating within a first operating system requires substantial modification to allow usage with a database system operating within a second operating system. Many functionalities are complicated, and as such are difficult to migrate between operating system requirements. Indeed, in some cases an operating system is specifically designed on the basis of a functionality that is being developed.